Quest Fae Spoiler Maps 2
Fae Quest (By Vastan) (Edited since by Hazz and Drama Qeen then imported by guzzguzz.) Fae - The Fairy Forest 1 Hold the right wall all the way. You will have to face one Fae Frimorian here, because it will spawn by the Lady that wants her baby back. When The Fae Frimorian is dead, hold the right wall all the way to avoid more spawns. Tip: Fae Frimorians are not Mind immune, thus can be Dominated. Fae - The Fairy Forest 2 If you want to avoid spawns, hold the right wall all the way. But if you are unlucky and spawns something, you will meet the Hags. Tip: Hags are not Mind immune, thus can be Dominated. Fae - Forest Clearing Hold the right wall once more. But right before you see the link to the next area, there is a huge tree inside a cirlce to your left. Go straight towards that tree. Do not speak to the three, it is not necessary. There you will meet 4 Fae Fates. Kill these 4. Then head back to the wall and enter the next area. Fae - Village Just hold the right all the way. Dont use the road, but go to the right as soon as you enter the area, then use the link there. Fae - Cairns I highly recommend a Mage or a decent AC tank here. If you have a Mage, prepare Wail of the Banshee and Ice Storm. Bigby Grasping & Darkness also work on the Elementals. There are 8 cairns, and you need to collect all the 8 gems from them. They are in the boxes in the middle. But to open the boxes, and to stop the Fire Elemental guys from spawning, you must destroy the protector. Protectors can be destroyed by Ice Storm or bashing. Get all eight gems then go to the middle of the area. Put all 8 gems into the Altar, and take out the horn. Identify it and use the unique power anywhere. A portal will spawn, and you can enter next area. Fae - Arcadia Try & hold the right wall. Enter the next area, which is found inside the big wolf head. Fae Challenge 1 This is the killing test. Here you will face nine Fae Challenges (all from 1-9) Kill them all to get access to the next area. Make sure you don't hit the Yellow Gem, cause it will reset the test. Both Mages and melee can do this test. Just make sure you have a decent tank. Tip: They are not mind immune, so you can Dominate one of them. The door lock can also be picked. Fae Challenge 2 The smash door test. Here you will need a strength character with 70+ strength. You simply bash through the doors, no enemies to fight. Make sure you don't keep bashing if you don't destroy a door the first time you hit it. That will make the DC go up, and it gets even harder to bash it. Tip: Mages can use a Mummy to bash the doors. Fae Challenge 3 This is a ridiculously easy part of Fae. There are three levers there. The room will be filled more and more with water each time you hit a lever. You have to light all the gems. The first lever says 1 & 2, the second 2 & 3 and the last 2 & 4. Hit them in that order exactly. That will lite all the gems and you can pass to the next room. Make sure you hit the lever by the door to open it. Tip: This door lock can be picked. Fae Challenge 4 This is a Move Silently test. You will need a move silently of about 90 to pass through it all. Simply go into stealth mode and run over the area. If your Move Silently was not good enough, and you are too noisy, you will spawn Fae Challenge 5's. Tip: Try using the Climb tool to move across this area. Fae Challenge 5 This is a rogue test. There are traps here, so don't make a run for it. The traps will stun you and spawn three Fae Challenge 5's each time you run into it. You will need a decent rogue to handle the traps. The doors are also trapped, so beware. Let the rogues walk through themselves, and port after them when they are done. Tip: Use Ice Storm to destroy the doors. Arcadia - Unseelie Lands First of all, you DON'T want to spawn the creatures in this area. Keep close to the right wall all the time. Wall walk very tight, or you will spawn some bad creatures. DO NOT SPAWN THEM! When you have made it to the opposite wall, there is a transition. Tip: If you do spawn them, use a series of Wall of Fire, Cloudkill, Incendiary Cloud and any other clouds you have, and have them chase you thru them over and over,. It is dangerous and takes a while, but it is the fastest way of killing the hard hitting bugs. Whirlwind Attack will target them also. Arcadia - Unseelie Lands II This area is meant for jumping. To avoid spawns - go to the right wall and jump from there. Wall hug properly all the way and you can jump to the end without spawning a single creature. Enter the transition found inside the large gate. (I don't remember names of rest of area's so I only write "Area 1 and so on") Area 1 Just run to the next area, there are no spawns here whatsoever. Area 2 It is traps in here, so beware. The traps stun you for a good while. Start by wall walking the left wall when you enter. You will spawn one creature if you wallhug properly, a Kia Sidhe. When that creature is killed, enter the area at the left wall, which transition is found in the grass. WAIT WITH THESE INSTRUCTIONS: After doing Area 3 and you headed back to Area 2 do as following: Head left, which leads to the opposite wall of the one you originally entered. There you wont meet any creatures, but there is a trap there. If you don't have a rogue, just walk straight into the trap and wait for the stone effect to go off. Then enter the next area. Jump to Area 4. Area 3 This should be a huge grassy area. There are a sub-boss here which needs to be killed to gain access to Fae's Throne Room. Wallhug the left wall properly. When you have come to the opposite wall of the one you entered, you should see a throne and a boulevard of trees. Walk slowly down the boulevard and the boss will spawn. It's easy to kill using Death Magic. Make sure you pick up the Hammer and the key it drops, you will need both of them! Now go back to area 2 and follow the instructions beneath the ones to come to this area. Area 4 Here you meet three mobs. One drops a key that leads to the next room. Kill them all and enter the second last area. Area 5 In this area you meet Brude the Deathless. You will now need the Hammer from Area 3. Equip it and use the Unique Power on the Blue Orb on an altar. This will make Brude mortal again. Brude doesn't drop a key, but he has a two-bladed sword for looting. Then enter the last area. Tip: Brude has two heals that can be PPed. Area 6 In this area is the Fae Queen - she is the boss. She has one heal that can't be PPed. There are also three hags here that can be Wailed. When she's dead, the quest is finished. * The Queen drops ** Ring Upgrade 22, ** Fae Queens Harp (God Chalice item) ** Weapon 25 Upgrade. ** She also drops a baby, which is handed in to the woman at the start of the quest for 100,000 exp and 800,000 GP. You can bring 3 other people along (Total=4) when handing in the baby, and everybody will get the same amount. Make sure you remember to do this while it's still version 1.